Happy Birthday Ichigo
by Shiro-Chappy
Summary: Un fic en honor al cumpleaños de Ichigo Kurosaki 15 de Julio . ¡Ichiruki! Porque si existe el regalo perfecto...


**¡¡¡Hola!!! Pues como estoy de vacaciones y no podre seguir pronto el siguiente capitulo de "Contrato Nupcial" (lo digo, algun dia me lincharan en esta pagina por mis retrazos), les dejo un one-shot que se me vino a lamente ayer en la noche y... ¡Que acabo de terminar! xD mi regalo de cumpleaños atrazado para el Shinigami Sustituto Ichigo Kurosaki, ojala les guste n.n lo termine a las 2:00 am O.o por eso luego Shiro's part me dice traumada T.T ¡Shiro! ¿Como esta eso de que te digo 15 fics por semana? ¬¬ no hay tantos... deberia haber mas u.u, bueno, sin mas rollo aqui les dejo el fic**

**Nota: Bleach no es mio, es del genio de Kubo Tite a quien a veces odio y a veces adoro xD**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY ICHIGO**

Se paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, apenas y podía mantenerse quieta en un solo lugar cuando la ansiedad le obligaba a moverse como gato encerrado ¿Y porque? Por culpa de ese inútil pelinaranja que ahora era su "marido" ¿¡Es que ni siquiera después de 7 años de conocerlo podía dejar de desubicarla!? Además… ¿En dónde demonios estaba? Hacía más de 2 horas que había llamado del hospital diciendo que ya se dirigía a casa… ¿Dónde jodidos podía estar?

¡Claro! ¿Por qué no lo había pensado antes? ¡Ese imbécil de Renji!

Renji sabía que era su cumpleaños… Renji le había lanzado indirectas toda la semana sobre la mejor forma de festejar… en un bar… ¡Todo era culpa de Renji!

-Ese idiota… cuando lo encuentre…-estrello el puño contra la mesa, casi podría jurar que dejaría una marca. Y en primer lugar… ¿Por qué el bruto de Ichigo había hecho caso a Renji? Cuando llegara lo mandaría a dormir al sofá por un mes-¿¡Donde demonios estas Ichigo!?

-Aquí enana, deja de gritar-se quejo una voz en la puerta, la morena levanto la vista furiosa ¿Así de tranquilo llegaba después de lo desesperada que había estado? Además, su aspecto era… ¿Había estado tomando?

-¿¡Donde estabas imbécil!? Maldita sea Ichigo, esto no es un hotel para que pue…-pero las palabras de la ex-shinigami quedaron ahogadas en el fogoso beso que le fue propinado, sin aviso alguno, por el pelinaranja. Era un beso brusco, violento… pero la mujer no pudo dejar de notar el sabor a alcohol en los labios de su marido. De un golpe en el estomago, termino el beso.

-¡Joder enana! ¿¡Qué mosca te ha picado ahora!?-exclamo furioso Ichigo

-¿¡Cómo que "que te ha picado" idiota!? ¡Estás borracho!-miro a su compañero con el ceño fruncido, ahora si Renji Abarai estaba muerto ¿Cómo se le ocurría llevar a Ichigo a beber si sabía perfectamente que el pelinaranja no soportaba ni dos copas? Porque tenía que haber sido Renji, de eso estaba completamente segura

-No…-negó el hombre tratando de abrazarla, pero con un rápido movimiento la pelinegra logro evitarlo- solo… los chicos me invitaron un par de copas…

-¿¡Un par de copas!?-Oh si, cuando viera a Renji Abarai ese maldito Capitán de Pacotilla estaría doblemente muerto- ¡Ichigo estas totalmente ebrio! ¡Ya vete a dormir!

-No quiero-se quejo con un tono digno de un niño de 5 años. Paso ambos brazos por la cintura de la pelinegra, aprisionándola- Quiero Rukia…

-¿Qué jodidos quieres Ichigo?

-A ti-dicho esto se lanzo a devorar los labios de su compañera, como había hecho mil veces desde el día en que decidió declarasele a la mandona Shinigami que había cambiado su mundo, de hecho, un 15 de Julio… hacia 5 años…

=Flash Back=

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ICHIGO!-grito Keigo sonriente entregándole el enorme pastel, en forma de mujer desnuda, a un avergonzado Ichigo- ¡Vamos Ichigo! ¡Ya tienes 17 años! ¿No me vas a decir que aun eres vir…?- pero el violento golpe del sustituto dejo al muchacho en tal estado de shock que quedo desmayado el resto del día

-¡Felicidades Kurosaki-kun!-dijo una sonriente Inoue entregándole un elaborado paquete envuelto en un brillante papel azul… era un CD con una recopilación de sus canciones favoritas, no pudo evitar que una sincera y discreta sonrisa se formara en su rostro, la pelinaranja frente a el sonrió dulcemente- ¡Es un regalo mío y de Tatsuki-chan! Ella me dijo que canciones te gustaban…

-Es para que no estés de amargado en las tardes Ichigo-se burlo la pelinegra, revolviéndole cariñosamente el cabello- 17 años ¿eh? Te estás haciendo viejo

-¡Tu también tienes 17!-se quejo el pelinaranja soltándose de su agarre mientras ella se reía

-Sí, pero a mí no se me notan los años naranjita…

-Serás…

-Ichigo-el pelinaranja volteo a ver a Chad, quien le traía prácticamente el mejor regalo que le habían dado en el día… ¡Una guitarra!

-¡Wow! ¿En serio es para mí?-su amigo asintió sin decir nada-¡Gracias Chad! Esta increíble…

-Solo es cuestión de que aprender a tocarla Kurosaki-se burlo Ishida, visiblemente satisfecho con el rostro relajado y la sonrisa del Kurosaki

-Cierra la boca Ishida

-¡Vaya! Ni en tu cumpleaños muestras buenos modales…

-Bueno, Ichigo es así-murmuro Mizuiro encogiéndose de hombros- ¿Tienes planeado hacer algo más tarde?

-Sabes que no me gustan las fiestas-comento el pelinaranja suspirando- pero el viejo encontrara la manera de fastidiar, ya lo verán-un temblor involuntario recorrió su cuerpo

-Vamos… seguro no será tan malo como el año pasado- intento animarlo la luchadora- de todos modos, Karin prometió tenerlo a raya ¿cierto?

-Estamos hablando de mi padre Tatsuki

-Estoy segura que Kurosaki-san no hará nada malo esta vez Kurosaki-kun- intervino, siempre consoladora, Inoue- no te preocupes

-Sí, gracias Inoue…

Pero el irremediable momento había llegado, Isshin le había hecho a su primogénito la fiesta de cumpleaños más escandalosa que había visto el pueblo de Karakura desde su fundación, la casa se había llenado de botellas de sake, botanas, bebidas alcohólicas variadas y mujeres que había conseguido traer el Kurosaki de solo dios sabe. Claro que Karin casi lo noqueo como regalo de cumpleaños a su hermano, y Yuzu le preparo un pastel de fresas delicioso, pero aun así, las niñas habían tenido que correr a casa de una amiga para no terminar traumadas por la fiesta. Sin embargo, las preocupaciones del sustituto no estabas precisamente enfocadas en las locuras de su padre… total, hacia media hora lo había dejado solo en la fiesta junto a Renji, Hisagui, Kira, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Kyoraku y Rangiku (quienes habían venido al mundo humano a fastidiar a Ichigo por su cumpleaños, pero al ver la fiesta decidieron quedarse) casi ahogados de borrachos, lo que le preocupaba era que ya iban a dar las 11:00 pm, y no había visto a Rukia en todo el día.

"_No, no le pudo haber pasado nada… de seguro esta por ahí en la Sociedad de Almas perdiendo el tiempo… ¿Pero porque demonios no vino? ¡Joder! ¡Esa enana maldita sabia que hoy era mi cumpleaños! ¡Ella fue quien se lo dijo a Renji! ¿Entonces donde esta?"_

Levanto la mirada al cielo estrellado, el bullicio de la fiesta le indicaba que a su padre aún le quedaban muchas horas de parranda, y a él, muchas en vela. Suspiro. No era que llevara mucho tiempo sin ver a la morenita, de hecho, la había visto el día anterior durante su entrenamiento con Ukitake, era solo… ¡Mierda era su cumpleaños!

-Así que tan poco te importo como para que no te dignes a venir a **MI **cumpleaños ¿eh? maldita enana plana, marimacha, sin gracia, excéntrica y adoradora de horribles conejos…

-¡Hey! ¿¡Cuantas veces te he dicho que los conejos no son horribles idiota!? Es tu mal gusto lo que te ciega…-el pelinaranja apenas podía creer lo que veía, estaba allí, la única persona que había querido ver en todo el día- De veras que no tienes remedio Ichigo…

-¿Yo no tengo remedio? ¡Ja! Mira quién habla-sonrió inconscientemente, una sonrisa que la pelinegra no pudo evitar corresponder. Rukia no había cambiado casi nada en dos años, claro, su gigai ahora parecía de adolescente de 17 años… pero seguía siendo, según claro las palabras de Ichigo, una enana sin atributos y con cara de mocosa de 12 años- ¿Dónde demonios estabas?

-¡Oh! ¿Acaso Kurosaki-kun me echo de menos en su cumpleaños?-dijo con su vocecita fingida mientras echaba a reír

-¡No jodas Rukia!

-Vale, vale… pero solo porque es tu cumpleaños-susurro divertida sentándose a su lado- parece que Renji y los chicos la pasan bomba ahí abajo…

-Es un trauma, jamás olvidare este día…

-No seas tan dramático Ichigo

-Es que tu no viste lo que yo vi…-se sonrieron mutuamente, disfrutando la silenciosa compañía mutua. Era lo único que importaba, la compañía, sentirse el uno junto al otro, _para siempre_

-¿Y mi regalo?-la morena alzo una ceja-Mira enana, si no estuviste en todo el maldito día al menos debiste traerme un buen regalo-el sustituto sonrió con burla

-¿Quieres que te de un buen regalo Kurosaki-kun?-repitió el tono meloso

-Joder ese tonito no… sí, quiero un buen regalo enana-se acerco a ella desafiante- dámelo

-¿Estás seguro?-murmuro la morena acercándose a él, utilizando su mismo tono-¿No será mi regalo demasiado para el gran Ichigo Kurosaki?

-Sorpréndeme-la reto el pelinaranja

-Tú lo quisiste…-con delicadeza, la Kuchiki puso ambas manos en las mejillas de su compañero, Ichigo solo pudo cerrar los ojos ante su tacto… tan suave, las caricias que Rukia propinaba a su rostro eran realmente dulces… cuando lo sintió, los labios de su compañera se posaron levemente sobre los suyos, regalándole la caricia mas deliciosa y la experiencia más placentera que el muchacho hubiera experimentado a sus recién cumplidos 17 años de vida. Lentamente y con miedo, Ichigo correspondió el beso de Rukia con toda la delicadeza de la que fue capaz, hasta que la falta de aire le obligo a separarse de la morena, para mirarla directamente a los ojos

-Ru…

-Feliz Cumpleaños, Ichigo-murmuro sonrojada, con una sonrisita tierna en el rostro- estuve pensando que regalarte durante semanas, hasta que se me ocurrió que esto sería un buen regalo- bajo la mirada avergonzada- mi primer beso…

-Tu… ¿Tu primer beso?-Rukia asintió sin mirarle- ¿Este fue tu primer beso?

-Si imbécil, lo fue-le espeto perdiendo la paciencia- ¿Qué? ¿Estás sordo o eres retrasado?

-Mierda Rukia-y de un impulso, el shinigami se encontraba devorando con violencia la boca de su compañera, Rukia si que sabia matar el momento, pero tenerla así… encerrada entre sus brazos mientras le contestaba el beso con pasión… bueno, digamos que se le perdonaba todo- te amo-exclamo jadeando

-¿Qué?-la pelinegra abrió los ojos violentamente- ¿Qué dijiste?

-¿Y quién es la sorda y retrasada?-se burlo alegremente ¡Lo había dicho! ¡Casi dos años de guardar esa confesión y en un arrebato lo había dicho!- que te amo ¿Qué parte no entiendes enana?

-Ichi… tu…-una increíble sonrisa se formo en la faz de la pelinegra mientras se lanzaba a degustas, por tercera vez, los labios de su compañero, mientras este le rodeaba la cintura con los brazos dulcemente- yo también te amo Ichigo…

=Fin Flash Back=

Como pudo, la pelinegra logro zafarse de los labios de su esposo, solo para darse cuenta de que el maldito de Ichigo la tenia acorralada contra la pared de la sala. Sintió algo húmedo en su cuello y ahogo un gemido, por mas enojada que estuviera con el pelinaranja no podía resistirse a los besos de su esposo… nunca había podido.

-Ichigo… Ichigo basta idiota…

-Hm… mía…-murmuro el hombre entre besos y caricias, mientras recostaba a su mujer en el sofá- quiero hacerte mía…

-Pero yo no… hm… Ichi… ¡No! estoy muy enojada contigo como para…-pero las traviesas manos de su acompañante, que en ese momento se paseaban sin pudor por sus bien torneadas piernas le estaba haciendo perder el juicio- Ichigo…

-Te amo enana…-susurro contra su oído, con la voz sensualmente ronca que utilizaba solo cuando hacían el amor-no necesito fiestas o regalos de cumpleaños… tu eres el mejor regalo que jamás podría haber recibido Rukia-mordió el lóbulo de su oreja-te amo…

-Y yo te amo a ti, Ichigo-murmuro la mujer tomándolo del rostro con ambas manos y besándolo con ternura- y solo por eso, y porque es tu cumpleaños, te voy a dar un regalo que te va a fascinar…-sonrió sensualmente, traviesa, como siempre

-Sorpréndeme-murmuro en su oído delicadamente

-Oh… te aseguro que lo hare, Kurosaki-kun…

_Feliz Cumpleaños, Ichigo_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ICHIGO KUROSAKI!**_

**Ahora si.... sus opiniones son importantes, porfavor dejen un review**

**espero que les haya gustado mi inspiracion rapida, y perdonen a los que leen "Contrato Nupcial" les prometo el diguiente capitulo para la proxima semana**

**Cuidense Mucho!!!!**

**los quiere**

**Chappy**


End file.
